Crush On The Prince
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: Nala has a crush on Simba but doesn't want to admit it. Her friend also have a crush on him. Will Simba fall in love with her or will her friend beat her to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys I'm back with a new story so let's get to it. I rated this T because of some of the stuff I'll put.**

Today was a very special day. It was the day the prince was finally going to be shown to the rest of the pride. Every cub sat and talked amongst themselves as they waited. A curious and anxious Nala sat with her group of friends who were all sharing the same enthusiasm. They whispered to each other so that no one other than Nala and her friends could hear their conversation.

"I'm so excited." One of the girls squealed.

"I know! I can't wait!" Nala whispered.

"Do you think he'll be cute?" Another girl grinned mischievously.

"Oh I hope so!" Another girl cub whispered, a little louder than the rest.

Nala noticed the king and queen walking down Priderock. "Here he comes!" Nala exclaimed to her friends. All the girls sat and waited patiently. The king and queen sat in the middle of everybody, but there was still no sign of the new cub. Nala looked confused and disappointed. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. The king smiled at his wife, the couple stepped away from each other to reveal a golden cub. He was absolutely stunning. He smiled towards Nala and her group which made them melt. His gaze was diverted to Nala. He winked at her, Nala blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Everyone!" The king's voice boomed "This is Simba. He will live like any other cub, but when he is old enough he will be your new king." He announced and smiled at his son. Simba watched as the king and his wife walked back into the den. He turned back to the crowd who were still staring at him. He gave a nervous smile and walked over to the waterhole. Everyone except Nala left to do something else. Her friends had to go and complete some errands with their mothers. Nala still had her eyes fixed on the young prince. Nala had to go talk to him. She took a deep breath and slowly approached him.

Simba stared into the water. He wondered what he was going to do today. For as long as he could remember he was stuck inside the safe walls of the den. Now that he free to do as he pleased he had no idea what to do. He frowned to himself, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned to see a cream colored female cub smiling at him.

"Hey" Simba smiled back.

"Hi I'm Nala." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Nala." Simba smiled.

"So Simba what're you doing?" She asked looking over at the waterhole behind him.

"Nothing really. To tell you the truth I'm kinda bored." Simba admitted.

Nala saw her chance "W-well do you want to spend some time with me?" She asked nervously blushing a bit.

Simba smiled at her nervousness "Yeah I'd like that."

Nala's ears perked up and she walked side by side next to him. Nala gazed at Simba, his coat was amazing. It was a gorgeous golden color, and his eyes were a remarkable amber.

"So Nala what do you do for fun?" Simba asked.

"Um well we play a certain game." Nala smiled mischievously.

"What is it?" Simba asked curiously.

He stopped and noticed Nala backing away. "What's wrong Nal-" Simba was interrupted by Nala who pounced on him. Simba landed on the ground with a oof! His eyes slowly opening to a laughing Nala.

"Pinned ya!" She laughed.

"Is this the game?" He groaned.

"Yeah we both try to pin each other and the first to do it wins." She explained.

"Okay!" Simba exclaimed and tried to force himself up. Nala of course put more weight on him so he couldn't move.

"Flirting with the prince are we?" A voice chuckled.

Both cubs turned to see a dark brown cub laughing at the two. Nala immediately let Simba up. Simba spoke up "Who are you?"

"Names Chumvi." He said proudly.

"Okay Chumvi I'm Simba and this is Nala." He said looking from Chumvi to Nala.

Chumvi looked over at Nala "So what exactly were you guys doing? Because all I saw was her on you." He teased.

"Well..um.." Nala started.

"She was showing me something." Simba explained.

"What mating 101?" Chumvi teased again.

Nala blushed madly as her eyes grew wide "N-no! it was just a game!" Nala shouted.

"Ok ok calm down." Chumvi stated.

Nala relaxed and loosened up a bit "So what now Simba?" She asked.

Nala looked around when she noticed Simba wasn't beside her. Chumvi smiled and pointed behind her. She turned around and saw Simba racing toward her. She smiled when an idea came into her mind. She stepped to the side and watched as Simba ran into Chumvi. The two tumbled onto the dirt.

"You can't pin me yet Simba." She said proudly.

**Okay Chapter 1 took me a couple days. I just didn't know how to put this together. I just write I don't think of what I'm doing haha. No I'm kidding but now I have to figure out what to put in the next chapter. So until then tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Chapter 2 is now up! Oh yeah and I figured out why my stories show up either bold or underlined. That's why I put an author's note in the beginning and end of the chapter so that it doesn't happen. **

"Come on Simba! I want to introduce you to someone" Nala called.

"I'm coming Nala!" Simba called back. He didn't know who he was about to be introduced to but he was excited to meet them anyways. Simba caught up to Nala's speed and walked beside her. They stopped in front of a female cub. The cub smiled toward Simba and giggled. Simba tilted his head to the side and looked at her confused. What was she laughing at? Nala looked to over at her and rolled her eyes.

"Simba this is Kula. She's my best friend." Nala stated.

Kula giggled again and walked up to Simba. she circled and examined every inch of his body. Simba stood stiff at her actions. He was confused and nervous. He watched her closely especially when she circled over behind him. At one point he swore he felt a tap. As she returned in front of the two Simba studied Kula. She had dark colored fur with a pale muzzle and underbelly and her eyes were a nice shade of red. Kula giggled at Simba.

"He's cute." She smiled.

Simba blushed at her compliment. Nala rolled her eyes again. Kula smiled mischievously at Nala "So are you guys.. You know.."

Nala's eyes grew wide "No! we're just friends!"

Kula walked over to Simba. She locked her arms with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Then you wouldn't mind if I 'borrowed' him for a bit would you?" She smiled.

Nala strangely had the urge to tell her friend no but she didn't want to offend her. "No.. it's fine." She lied.

Kula eyes drifted over to Simba, she nuzzled him under his chin. "Okay." Nala watched as Kula walked by Simba still resting her head on his shoulder. Nala felt a sudden burst of anger fill up inside her. Why did it make her furious seeing Kula and Simba like that? She shook the thought away and went to try to take her mind off things.

Simba's heart was pounding, he had no idea what to do. He didn't know the girl. The only friends he had were Nala and Chumvi. Kula noticed Simba's nervousness and smiled. "It's ok Simba I don't bite." Simba relaxed a bit more. Kula walked ahead of Simba just enough so he could hear her "Much…" She looked back and saw Simba tense up again. She giggled and walked over to him. She licked his muzzle and stared into his eyes. "There.. Better?" She laughed. Simba slowly nodded.

"Come on we're almost there!" She laughed running ahead. Simba sped up to keep up with her. They walked until they were nearing the waterhole. Simba guessed they would stop and talk there. That is, until he was knocked onto the ground.

"Ow.." Simba groaned. He opened his eyes and saw Kula smiling. Simba attempted to get up but was pushed back down by her.

"Kula what're you-" Simba was interrupted as Kula pressed her muzzle against his. Before he knew it the two were engaged in a passionate kiss. They held it for five in a half seconds before pulling away. Kula licked her lips and smiled seductively at Simba. Simba smiled back, suddenly his mind snapped back to reality and he used all his force to push Kula off. Kula landed on her butt with a oof!

"That's enough." Simba stated. Half of him wanted to kiss her again and the other half wanted to walk away.

Kula smiled seductively again at him. "You're not doe yet." Simba hesitantly walked away and was once again pounced on by Kula. Simba again tried to push her off but she wasn't going to be denied this time. She pushed back down on him hard. She giggled as Simba groaned. Both in pain and defeat.

"Don't worry Simba you'll like it.." She grinned.

**O.o umm.. Ok haha. So yeah tell me what you think. As you can probably tell this is going to get a bit umm.. Mature? Maybe.. I'm still debating. I don't have that much experience in writing stuff like that. Anyways thanks to The Real Simba for giving me some advice alright later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I've been thinking a bit and for this story I'm going to put a low level of maturity. Mostly because I have more experience with fluff.**

"Kula I don't think-" Simba began but was interrupted by Kula.

"Shhh.. Don't think.." She whispered.

Simba pulled away still trying to reason with her. "But what about Nala? Won't she-" He was again cut off by her.

"Nala doesn't have to know.." She grinned.

"I… Your sure she won't find out?" Simba asked, a bit more calmer.

"Trust me.." She stated and pressed her lips against his once more. Simba still was a bit unsure. He didn't know why his excuse was about Nala. She was the first thing that popped into his mind at the time.

After what felt like an hour of kissing the two finally went over to the den to check up on Nala. As they expected she was lying in the corner patiently waiting their arrival. Nala's ears perked up when she saw the two walking toward each other. She looked down to their arms. They were locked together, Nala felt the same anger she felt awhile ago. She realized it only came when she saw Kula and Simba together.

Nala walked over to the two. "Hey guys."

"Hi Nala." They replied in unison.

"Um.. Guys I gotta go. I'll catch you later ok." Kula said and walked out of the den.

"Hey Nala you wanna go to the waterhole?" Simba asked turning to her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed and followed him down the path.

The two walked together to the waterhole. Little did Nala know Simba was planning this. They lied down in the tall grasses talking to each other.

"Hey Nala I'll be right back ok?" Simba stated even though he wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok I'll wait for you here." She smiled.

_Perfect!_ Simba thought. He slowly walked out of Nala's view and disappeared into the tall grass. He slowly circled around Nala to get her by surprise. This time he was determined to pin her. Simba made no noise as he snuck up behind her, camouflaged by the grass. Then, once he was a few paces away he took his shot. He pounced. Nala had expected as much and swiftly stepped to the side. Simba tumbled onto the dirt and landed in a heap in front of Nala. He lied on his back smiling playfully at her.

"Haha I knew you were up to something! If I were you I'd practice a bit more." She smiled and started to walk back to Priderock.

Simba smiled mischievously and got his feet. He pounced once more. Nala once again stepped to the side and watched him roll onto the floor once again in front of her.

"Simba you need to be a little more qui- ahh!" Nala was tackled by Simba but before he could force all his weight down permanently she rolled him over and pinned him down.

"Pinned ya!" She laughed and let him up.

She rolled her eyes and started for the den again. Simba, now even more determined on pinning her backed up a few and charged toward her. Nala heard Simba's loud footsteps from behind her. She swun around and saw the golden cub racing toward her.

"S-Simba o-ok I give up you win! Now just- ahh!" Simba tackled her down and the two rolled underneath the shade of a nearby tree. Nala opened her eyes and blushed as she felt Simba holding her down. Simba gave her a proud smile. Nala rolled her eyes "Ok Simba you got me."

Simba tilted his head to the side and stared at Nala. He looked as if he were in thought. He couldn't help but notice the way Nala's blue eyes glistened in the sun and the way her cream colored coat shone like the stars. _I guess she is kinda pretty._

"Simba?" She asked when she noticed his smile fading. "Simba? Hello?" Simba leaned his head in closer. "Um S-Simba.. W-w-what… what are you doing?" She asked her head sinking lower into the ground.

Simba was nose to nose with Nala now and her eyes were wide. "Simba?" She asked again.

Simba leaned in even closer and licked her cheek. Nala was completely frozen. "What…I….you…" She stuttered.

"Did you just…. Kiss me?" Nala finally asked blushing madly.

"Y-yeah.. I did.." Simba replied.

Nala smiled seductively back at him. "Well I didn't say stop.."

Finally fully realizing this situation he was in he thought to himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Hahahaha! Ok I'll admit it I had fun writing this one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok chapter 4. This took me a loooooooong time to put up because I thought I messed up on chapter 3. Anyways sorry for the wait. If this doesn't exactly make sense I might redo this story. Anyways here you go.**

Nala and Kula walked by either side of Simba. Kula on the left and Nala the right. He took a quick glance at both of them and noticed their eyes were focused on him. They smiled at him dreamily. Once they reached the waterhole Kula spoke up.

"Um Simba?" She asked.

"Yeah Kula?" He replied.

"Can I… talk to you for a sec?" She asked motioning him to follow.

He looked to Nala who just nodded her head. Simba smiled and followed Kula over to the den and out of Nala's range of sight. Nala looked away angrily. She sat on the ground and thought to herself. _What's so important that I can't listen to their conversation? She always gets in the way with me and Simba. And all I can do is nod and struggle trying to smile. _

While Nala ranted to herself the two cubs had finally made it to the den where they were alone. Kula smiled over at Simba. Simba smiled back "So what did you want to talk about?"

Kula giggled and walked closer to Simba until they were nose to nose. "Well we're alone why waste it with talk?" She smiled. "But what about Nala? If we take too long she might-" He began. Kula cut him off by pressing her muzzle against his.

Kula pulled away "She won't." She answered as if reading his mind. She pushed Simba down playfully and pinned him down. She leaned her head in closer to his and resumed their kiss.

The two exited the cave after a few minutes had past by. They looked over and saw Nala lying I the shade facing toward the waterhole.

Nala heard footsteps padding over toward her. She turned around and saw the two cubs coming back from their discussion. Her ears perked up as Simba smiled at her.

"You're back." Nala said standing up.

"Yeah so what now?" Kula asked looking around to find something to do.

Nala slowly but casually walked beside Simba and jabbed his arm. "Tag!" she yelled and ran away. Simba smiled and ran after her. Kula looked back at them not noticing what had happened. "Hey wait up!" She laughed and chased after them.

Simba tagged Nala back. She tagged Kula who tagged Simba and Simba tagged Nala. It went on like this until Simba leapt onto Kula pinning her down.

"Tag!" Simba laughed.

Simba bent his head closer so he could gloat in her face more. It agitated Nala seeing their faces that close. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Simba looked back at Nala and smiled playfully. "Oh right." He said and allowed Kula to get up. Simba looked to the sky and saw it was getting dark. He looked back at the girls who noticed it too.

"C'mon it's getting dark. We better get inside before we get yelled at." Simba stated and started toward Priderock. The two girls soon began to follow him. Simba entered the mouth of the cave and laid in his usual sleeping spot. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

He felt something warm on both sides of his body. He opened his eyes to find two girls on either side of him. They were already fast asleep unaware of each other. The warmth he felt was enough to make his eyes droop. He decided to just to get some sleep and not wake them. And with that he laid his head back down and closed his eyes once more. Soon he was in a deep sleep next to the two girls.

The next morning Simba opened his eyes only to see the dens ceiling. He was on his back and felt the girls arm wrapped around either side of him. Simba laid his head back and sighed. He wasn't going anywhere without waking them. He closed his eyes again and tried to fall back asleep until they awoke.

A few minutes later Nala awoke and opened her eyes to be overwhelmed by golden fur. She lifted her head and watched Simba sleeping. She smiled and stroked the fur on the side of his head. She looked over at Kula and snarled. _Why is SHE here? _She got to her feet and examined Kula. She was smiling and had one arm over Simba's chest. Her head was resting on his shoulder. One leg was over Simba's as well. It was pretty obvious now. Her best friend had feelings for her crush.

**Ok that's it for chapter 4 hope it made sense and you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know this was supposed to be up a long time ago but some things came up. I lost someone I cared about and just didn't have the will to write. Anyways my depression is over and I'm ready to continue my stories.**

Nala watched in disgust as Kula whispered in Simba's ear giggling every time she looked at Nala. Simba looked at Nala and then tuned his head toward Kula. He whispered something that Nala could barely hear. Nala's curiosity got the better of her and she walked right in front of the two stopping them suddenly.

"I gotta ask, what are you guys talking about?" Nala asked desperately.

The two cubs looked at each other. "I-" Kula began.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Nala interrupted.

Kula's head darted toward Simba then back at Nala. "What? No!" Kula lied eyes wide.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you sleeping next to him arms and legs wrapped around his body!" Nala exclaimed angrily.

"Ok! Fine.. I…I have a crush on Simba." Kula admitted.

"I knew it!" Nala shouted. She lowered her head as she realized something.

"I do too.." She admitted.

"I-.. wait what?" She asked.

"I have a crush on Simba too.." She repeated.

"But-but I thought-" Kula began again.

"I lied.. I just didn't want to admit it.

Simba glanced at the two girls. He sighed fully aware that the girls would soon make him choose between them.

Nala looked at Simba. "Simba?" She asked in a sad tone.

"Y-yeah?" He answered.

"Who do you love more?" She asked.

"I…" Simba began. The two girls walked up to him with pleading eyes. How was he going to choose? He enjoyed his 'play time' with Kula, but he also had feelings for Nala. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain cub.

"Hey Simba!" Chumvi called motioning Simba to come over.

Simba looked over at the girls who were annoyed at Chumvi's outburst. Just as Simba was going to make a run for it he was tackled down by both girls.

"Ouch…" He groaned.

"Simba!" The girls scolded in unison.

"What?" Simba groaned again.

"Answer the question!" Nala yelled.

"Alright!" he exclaimed.

The girls let Simba up. "Look I really like you both.. I just don't know how to decide." He sighed.

Simba lowered his head and tuned away. Kula looked to Nala. "Nala.. If I had known you liked him I would've backed off you know." She smiled.

Nala met Kula's eyes. "R-really?"

Kula nodded her head. "Tell me something though."

"Ok what?" She replied.

"Do you really love him?" She asked.

"Y-yes…" Nala answered.

Kula smiled. "Nala you're my best friend… and I want you to be happy."

"So you're pulling out?" Nala asked.

"Yeah.. There's other guys out there.." She smiled.

Kula walked over to Simba. She whispered in his ear. Kula smiled at him and licked his muzzle. She started toward the den. Simba turned to face Nala. He smiled warmly. Nala slapped him. "That's for falling in love with her." She said watching Simba rub his cheek. Nala smiled and locked her muzzle with his. "And that's for falling in love with me." Simba smiled and continued their kiss.

Chumvi caught up with Kula "Hey what was that about?" He asked her.

Kula smiled seductively and pounced on Chumvi.

**Alright so that's it for this story. Again I'm sorry for the wait. I'll be continuing my other story in a bit. Oh and if you felt this ended abruptly sorry. Ok I'm apologizing too much bye.**


End file.
